


Nasty Boys

by lookie



Category: History (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Grinding, Hair Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookie/pseuds/lookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungil wakes Yijeong up for inexplicable reasons. Maybe not that inexplicable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nasty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1am over the course of like 3 days on my phone whilst listening to ray's 500,000 Gamerscore streams so  
> The world needs more History kids

"What are you doing," Yijeong mumbles sleepily, voice muffled slightly by the duvet that's tucked under his chin.

 

"Nothing. Go back to sleep," Kyungil continues carding his fingers through Yijeong's messy brown locks.

 

"Can't sleep with you doing that," Sighing, Yijeong glances over at the clock on the wall, groaning when he see's it's in the early AM. "Why are you awake, anyway?" Deciding that he can no longer sleep, Yijeong turns to face his boyfriend.

 

"Couldn't sleep,"

 

"So you had to wake me too?"

 

"I didn't mean to wake you," Kyungil mutters, dragging his nails along Yijeong's scalp. The younger shivers at the touch, attempting to shuffle away. Kyungil keeps his hand fisted in Yijeong's hair, tugging him closer. "What? Stop moving away from me,"

 

"It feels weird," Yijeong whines, closing his eyes.

 

"You don't like it?"

 

"I don't know," Kyungil stares for a moment, reaching around to drag his nails from the nape of Yijeong's neck to the crown of his head, making sure to tug at the short hairs.

The younger shivers again, mouth open in a silent moan as Kyungil clenches and unclenches his fist around Yijeong's hair.

 

Yijeong doesn't see Kyungil's smirk but he does feel the older male climb on top of him, straddling his bare thighs. The fabric of Kyungil's boxers rub against Yijeong's whenever the elder shifts, legs either side of Yijeong's thigh.

 

"Keep your eyes closed," Kyungil breathes into his ear, tugging on Yijeong's hair to force his head back. His back arches involuntarily, throat bared for Kyungil to latch on to.

 

The elder slowly begins to grind down against Yijeong's thigh, lips attached to the younger boy's neck, sucking marks on to the pale skin.

 

"Eyes closed," Kyungil warns, tugging Yijeong's hair harder. The younger boy gasps in surprise, squeezing his eyes shut tighter. Kyungil pins down Yijeong's hips with his free hand when the younger starts to roll his hips up to meet Kyungil's, tsking quietly.

 

"Why?" Yijeong asks, voice rough. Kyungil doesn't reply, only grinds down harder against the younger boy, breathing becoming heavier. "Why? Come on," Yijeong whines, straining against Kyungil's hold. "You're so mean, let me come too,"

 

"You'll come," Kyungil slows his movements for a moment, biting at the juncture of Yijeong's jawline. "After me," Yijeong opens his eyes momentarily out of discomfort, catching a glimpse of Kyungil's muscles straining against his ratty bed shirt. He groans low in his throat, eyes closing again when he feels Kyungil start his rhythm back up.

 

Yijeong listens to Kyungil's breathing and the creak of the bed springs everytime he grinds down on the younger male, biting his lip.

 

Kyungil's never been loud in bed, so it's no surprise to Yijeong that the only sign he receives that Kyungil has come is the shaky breath his boyfriend lets out and the stuttering of his hips.

 

Kyungil sits back on his heels and runs his hand through his damp hair. Yijeong can see a wet patch on the elder's boxers and groans at the sight, painfully aware of his own erection.

 

The older male only stares as Yijeong begins to palm himself through the fabric of his shorts, eyebrows knitted together. "Are you going to help?" Yijeong breathes out, whining when Kyungil doesn't move.

 

Then, Kyungil is between his legs, tugging down his boxers and letting his cock slap against his stomach. He wastes no time taking Yijeong into his mouth, pushing the younger's hands away.

 

Yijeong gasps at the sudden pleasure, letting his head drop back against the pillow. He fists his hand into Kyungil's dark locks unconsciously, pulling hard and forcing the elder down further on his cock.

 

It doesn't take long, because having Kyungil grind on him already worked him up enough.

 

Kyungil swallows around him, hand wrapped around what he couldn't fit into his mouth. He glances up at Yijeong through his thick lashes, dark eyes trained on his boyfriend's face. His lips are red and swollen from the pressure, slightly glossy from the mixture of saliva and pre-come.

 

Yijeong comes like that, eyes glazed over in lust and watching his boyfriend gag on his coxk. He spills into Kyungil's eager mouth, grinding upwards.

 

He blanks out for a moment, listening to Kyungil shift off the bed to clean himself up. They're cuddling sleepily when he feels Kyungil run his fingers through his hair again, sighing at the elder.


End file.
